(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a line-of-movement generating apparatus, a line-of-movement generating method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a technique that captures images of an open space in a commercial facility or the like, and by using the captured images, analyzes lines of movement of persons or counts the number of visitors.